


I'll Put A Spell On You

by you_me_and_obsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll put a spell on you<br/>And when I wake you<br/>I'll be the first thing you see<br/>And you'll realise that you love<br/>Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those are Aqualung's Strange and Beautiful lyrics. I think of this ship everytime I hear 'em.

**I'll Put A Spell On You**

  


**Sleeping Beauty**

  


**Author's Note:**

> I first got this idea when listening to Aqualung's Strange and Beautiful and browsing through Within Temptation pics, during which I tumbled upon this one . So, the vines and some of the flowers came from there.


End file.
